Resgate
by BittersweetDecadence
Summary: Uma história sobre sobrevivência. Uma história sobre mudanças. [pers. principal: gabriel]
1. A vida

A senhora Olga Reimann morava no 4° andar de um prédio em Berlim. Ela e o marido, já idosos, não dispunham de muito dinheiro e seu apartamento não ficava no lugar mais respeitável que Olga poderia desejar. Ainda assim ela fazia questão de mantê-lo na mais perfeita ordem. Nunca havia pó nos moveis, quadros tortos ou qualquer livro fora do lugar. A obsessão de Olga, no entanto, muitas vezes ultrapassava os limites de sua própria sala e se estendia aos corredores do edifício. Nessas ocasiões, era o morador do apartamento de baixo o alvo de sua indignação. Ele era o homem que sujava os corredores com suas botas mal-cuidadas, saía de casa desleixado e voltava ainda pior, esbanjava sua falta de modos por aí.

No fim de uma manhã de outono a senhora Olga passava pelo 3° andar carregando uma sacola da mercearia, como de costume. O ruído de vidro se espatifando no chão a fez sobressaltar-se, e ela olhou mal-humorada para a porta do homem rude e grosseiro que sempre a incomodava. Obviamente era de dentro daquele apartamento que vinha o barulho. Ela murmurou uma expressão de descontentamento e voltou ao seu caminho.

No interior do apartamento, porém, o homem dava pouca importância aos cacos espalhados pelo chão, e menos ainda à opinião da senhora que agora subia as escadas para o andar superior. Ele olhou a bagunça no chão, coçou o queixo com a barba por fazer e decidiu arrumar aquilo mais tarde. Pelo menos não havia mais whisky na garrafa quando ela caíra.

Passando por cima do vidro, ele puxou um cigarro do bolso e o colocou na boca, acendendo quando alcançou a janela. Inspirou com prazer e após alguns instantes exalou a fumaça calmamente. Então abriu a cortina e olhou a rua lá embaixo.

Lá estava ela. Caminhando com pressa pela calçada, a garota de cabelos dourados. Ela sempre carregava algum objeto nos braços, e hoje não era diferente: levava um quadro. Havia quase um mês desde que o homem a havia notado e começado a observá-la. Ele podia vê-la passando com passos rápidos quase todos os dias.

Subitamente a porta à suas costas se abriu e ele virou-se em sua direção.

- Sabe, não me surpreende você estar trancado aqui a essa hora com quase tudo no escuro. – disse o homenzinho que entrava na sala. Suas roupas denunciavam o fato de que pertencia à igreja.

O frade fechou a porta com o pé e depositou a sacola que carregava em cima da mesa. O outro, ainda parado ao lado da janela, deu um suspiro de frustração e voltou sua atenção para a rua, novamente. A garota, no entanto, já havia atravessado a ponte mais a frente e desaparecera de vista. Carl sempre tinha de fazer algo errado...

- Você precisa sair mais, meu amigo, e não para aqueles lugares que você freqüenta. Poderia dar umas voltas no parque. – sugeriu Carl. Em seguida ele avistou a garrafa quebrada no chão e suspirou. – Já faz quase dois anos... Você não se cansa? Eu digo, de viver assim?

Não, ele não se cansava. Essa era sua vida. Essa era a vida de Gabriel Van Helsing.


	2. Perdidos na Noite

Quase toda a cidade estava dormindo. A noite já era alta, e apenas os lampiões a gás, no topo dos postes, iluminavam os becos e esquinas. O silêncio que pairava sobre as ruas foi quebrado, no entanto, pelas passadas errantes de Gabriel.

De sua mão direita pendia uma garrafa cujo conteúdo ele não fazia questão de conhecer, contanto que o deixasse inconsciente ao final da madrugada. O clube onde estivera havia sido fechado mais cedo naquela noite por causa de um idiota que criou confusão com outros dois, e tudo o que Gabriel pôde fazer antes de ser empurrado para fora foi agarrar a garrafa.

Agora, andava sem se importar muito para onde seus pés o levavam. Ele atravessou um cruzamento deserto e tropeçou no meio-fio da calçada, assustando um gato que correu de volta para a segurança das sombras. O homem amaldiçoou qualquer coisa, tomou um gole da bebida que carregava e voltou a andar despreocupadamente.

O inverno estava chegando e um vento frio rondava a cidade. Gabriel levantou a gola do casaco e o apertou um pouco mais contra o corpo quando uma lufada especialmente fria o atingiu. Ele odiava o frio. Talvez tivesse gostado disso em algum momento, mas agora ele não o suportava. Chegou a pensar em se mudar para um país tropical, certa vez, porém logo concluiu que não se parecia com alguém que ia à praia em dias quentes.

Em busca de calor, levou a garrafa à boca outra vez e imaginou que nada mais poderia dar errado naquela noite.

Alguns minutos depois ele finalmente alcançou a rua de seu apartamento. Lá estava a ponte que cortava um riacho, a alguns metros. Era possível vê-la da janela de sua sala. Novamente tomou dois goles da bebida. Entretanto, quando abaixou a mão e retomou a caminhada, enxergou algo que não havia notado antes. Uma figura se debruçava sobre a beirada da ponte, cantando algo. Gabriel não pôde evitar o pensamento de que, quem quer que fosse, certamente não tinha uma voz muito boa para música.

Então apertou os olhos, tentando certificar-se de que não estava tendo alucinações. Havia bebido o suficiente pra chegar àquele ponto?

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, no entanto, a pessoa que observava afastou-se brevemente do beiral e em seguida ergueu as saias, preparando-se para subir sobre ele.

Com alguma dificuldade, Gabriel reuniu toda a consciência que lhe restava e correu em direção à mulher em cima da ponte. Já um pouco desesperado ele a viu levantar os braços, procurando manter o equilíbrio quase inexistente, e tentar dar alguns passos desorientados em linha reta. Sinceramente, ela parecia estar num estado bem pior que o dele. Ele estava a poucos metros agora, mas a mulher, ainda cantarolando alguma coisa estúpida, pisou em falso.

Gabriel deu um salto e se esticou contra a pedra fria do beiral. Uma exclamação irrompeu abaixo dele quando um corpo chocou-se com o lado bastante sólido da ponte. Com um pulso seguro entre suas mãos, ele olhou para baixo e se deparou um rosto pálido. Mechas de cabelo loiro se prendiam às bochechas molhadas de suor, mas o homem não demorou muito para reconhecer a mulher. A jovem que ele segurava agora, era a mesma que ele via passar carregando coisas todas as manhãs.

- Droga! – ela falou com os olhos arregalados, mas Gabriel não lhe deu atenção. Permaneceu parado, chocado demais para se mover.

Subitamente ele voltou a si e a puxou por cima do beiral. A mulher tentou desvencilhar-se, mas Gabriel a segurou com força pelos braços. Ele não esperava que os joelhos dela fossem ceder e que em seguida ela se entregaria ao choro. Gabriel se ajoelhou ao lado dela e pousou a mão direita, agora vazia, sobre suas costas. Então, lentamente a puxou contra si, e deixou que desabafasse.

O que havia acabado de acontecer? Definitivamente estava surpreso com tudo aquilo. E estava surpreso com o fato de que se importava.

* * *

Muuuuito obrigada marrokinhas e Bloomy pelas reviews! 


	3. Encontros e Desencontros

Gabriel olhou para cima e notou que certa claridade começava a tomar conta do céu. Mexeu-se desconfortavelmente contra as pedras da ponte onde ainda estava, subitamente consciente do quanto eram duras, e então parou. Apoiada nele estava a jovem que ele salvara havia algumas horas, e ele olhou para ela cheio de dúvidas. A respiração cadenciada revelava que ela finalmente caíra no sono e Gabriel não tinha certeza do que fazer agora.

Ele conseguiu se afastar sem acordá-la, e ela passou a encostar-se contra a borda da ponte. De pé, o homem a encarou e fechou o cenho, imaginando como sairia daquela situação. Levou a mão ao rosto, aflito.

Sua parte mais fria e racional dizia que tudo aquilo não era exatamente problema dele, mas, na realidade, ele já havia se envolvido muito mais do que gostaria de admitir. Começara a se envolver um mês antes quando a viu correr rua a baixo pela primeira vez. Não poderia deixar a mulher abandonada na calçada, principalmente depois dos acontecimentos da madrugada.

Apesar da manhã que chegava, o tempo frio não parecia prestes a mudar, e a figura encolhida no chão tremeu levemente com um calafrio. Gabriel tomou sua decisão e suspirou, frustrado e preocupado. Ergueu a mulher e iniciou a curta caminhada até seu apartamento.

Droga... Já não bastassem todos os problemas que tinha, havia arranjado mais um...

* * *

O lugar estava em silêncio. Por um instante ela pareceu suspensa no tempo, viajando entre o sono e a consciência, mas em seguida rolou na cama e um raio de sol acertou em cheio seu rosto. A jovem suspirou tentando fugir da luz e voltar a dormir, porém agora já notava o som regular de um relógio e as pessoas na rua, lá fora. E, principalmente, notava a forte dor em sua cabeça.

Tentando ignora-la, ela se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos lentamente. O que enxergou a fez sentar-se na cama tão rápido que pequenos círculos pretos se formaram em sua visão e ela foi obrigada a fechar os olhos novamente, tomada por uma tontura.

Quando se recuperou, calçou suas botas, que haviam sido postas ao lado da cama, e se pôs de pé. Olhou o quarto ao seu redor. Não se lembrava de como tinha chegado ali. Outras memórias, no entanto, começaram a invadir sua mente e ela passou a mão sobre a testa, envergonhada de si mesma. Sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas de raiva e vergonha. O que seu pai teria dito daquilo tudo?

Estava distraída quando um barulho no cômodo ao lado fez sua cabeça latejar e a deixou em alerta, afastando os pensamentos sobre a noite anterior e os colocando em segundo plano. Ela andou o mais silenciosamente que pôde até a porta entreaberta e, através da fresta, espiou a sala do apartamento.

As cortinas estavam fechadas e o lugar permanecia praticamente imerso na penumbra. Havia um sofá velho, à esquerda, assim como uma pequena estante que merecia uma arrumação. Do lado contrário, observou uma mesa e mais um móvel, sobre o qual descansavam garrafas, quatro livros, chaves e mais alguns objetos. Deslizando o olhar um pouco mais para o lado, a jovem se deparou com um homem.

Ver o outro parado na entrada do que parecia ser a cozinha, a encarando, fez com que ela se assustasse. Agarrou a maçaneta da porta em que se apoiava com mais força. Mas então, juntando coragem e atrevimento, escancarou a porta e deu dois passos para fora do quarto.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um instante. Quando ela não disse palavra alguma, ele tomou para si o direito de iniciar uma conversa.

- Boa tarde. – disse, e indicou o relógio pendurado na parede ao fundo. Já eram 5 horas da tarde! – Finalmente acordou.

O homem caminhou até a mesa, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Sobre a superfície de madeira havia uma cigarreira. Ele a abriu, pegou um cigarro e o acendeu. Ofereceu um à jovem. Ela pareceu tentada por um momento. Porém acabou declinando a oferta.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou subitamente. Seu tom exigente não agradou muito o outro. Ele a fitou com irritação.

- Você devia tentar ser mais educada, moça. Não sei se posso lhe pedir gratidão, já estraguei sua diversão na noite passada, mas pelo menos você está aqui hoje. – ele fez uma pausa e a observou corar levemente. – Sou Gabriel. – ele respondeu, preferindo omitir seu sobrenome que nunca causava uma impressão muito boa nas pessoas. Ela, ainda encabulada, não fez questão de perguntar, apesar de achar estranho o fato dele não se apresentar mais formalmente. De qualquer modo, decidiu seguir o exemplo do outro.

- Sou Tania.

Gabriel deixou a fumaça do cigarro escapar por entre seus lábios suavemente, pensando sobre toda a situação. Tania, enquanto o observava, imaginou o que viria a seguir: uma série de perguntas e um sermão de um desconhecido. Não estava muito disposta a interrogatórios e sermões, já lhe bastava sua consciência. Ainda havia a terrível dor de cabeça, e...

- Sei que não é de minha conta, mas não consigo imaginar porque alguém como a senhorita se comportaria do modo como fez ontem. – ele disse de repente.

Tania o encarou. Estava pronta para lhe responder que realmente não era da conta dele. Mas algo a impelia a falar.

- Desde que posso me lembrar, minha família é feita apenas de meu pai e eu. Ele sempre cuidou de tudo, e há alguns meses investiu todo nosso dinheiro num empreendimento, que acabou fracassado. É obvio que ele não sabia o que iria acontecer, mas o fato é que toda a fortuna desapareceu. Durante os últimos 30 dias só havia dividas, dividas e dividas. Assim, tivemos de passar a vender o que pudéssemos. – ela fez uma pausa, obviamente angustiada. Gabriel entendeu porque sempre a via carregando algum objeto. –Meu pai, porém, enfraquecia, tendo que lidar com todos os problemas. – ela virou-se para a janela, caminhando até lá. – Ele morreu há dois dias. E agora...

Não havia quem a socorresse, estava só. Não sabia como iria pagar todos a quem devia ou se sustentar, não havia mais o que vender. A vida que levara até então – repleta de facilidades financiadas pelo dinheiro – não lhe ensinara nenhum ofício e as únicas opções que lhe sobravam a faziam ter calafrios de medo. Na noite anterior havia tentado esquecer, mas, Deus, como havia sido tola! Percebia agora que devia procurar por uma saída com mais determinação.

- Eu sinto muito. – Gabriel disse. Ela parecia mais firme, agora, parecia merecedora de sua simpatia. Ele sinceramente pretendia oferecer ajuda a mulher, mas ela o interrompeu antes que pudesse falar.

- E eu sinto muito por ter lhe causado tantos problemas, senhor. Não se preocupe, não vou lhe atrapalhar mais por hoje. Desculpe-me.

Aproximou-se dele e lhe apertou a mão, assegurando que seria eternamente grata.

- Adeus. – ela disse, e partiu o mais rápido que conseguiu, permitindo a Gabriel apenas que a observasse virar de costas e desaparecer, fechando a porta atrás de si .

* * *


End file.
